Sakura Academy
by LadySesshoumaru1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has just been accepted into the worlds most private and special school: Sakura Academy for the Gifted and Talented. Kagome is surprised at first, but she realizes that this is a one in a lifetime chance and goes to the island where the ac
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
The steady annoying buzz of the alarm clock, combined with the sweet and gentle yet surprisingly loud voice of her mother brought, seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi from her deep slumber. She rolled over and away from the warn sunlight streaming in through her curtains, only to come face to face with the wide eyed stare from her cat, Buyo.  
"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she sat up. When her heart stopped pounding, she turned her head to glare at Buyo, who was still sitting in her bed looking at her calmly and as unruffled as before.

"Don't do that Buyo. You could have- and nearly did- give me a heart attack, and how d?" She cut off right there as she heard sniggering from the side of her bed. She slowly grabbed a pillow from behind her and flung it down over the side of the bed.

"Ouch! Whadya do that for!" said the voice of a small boy (he was about eleven) as he came up from where he'd been hiding. Kagome threw him a glare as she got up from the bed to stretch. When she was done with that she turned to look at her brother Souta.

"Don't act dumb, you know perfectly well why I hit you. You put Buyo on my bed…again. And on top of that, I told you to stay out of room while I'm sleeping, no scratch that I told you to stay out of my room period!" Kagome yelled at him, stifling a yawn. Souta grinned, "I couldn't help myself, you looked so peaceful."

Kagome sighed, 'Oh he was so annoying', she thought. "Just get out and don't come back unless I tell you to, or you'll be sorry. Do you understand me?" Souta nodded, picked up Buyo, and left his sisters room. 'Maybe I won't bother her for a while she seemed serious.' Then he grinned, "Nah." Souta mad his way downstairs to the kitchen where his mother stood chopping something for their breakfast.

Back up stairs, Kagome was taking a shower. (At this time I would like to take this time to tell you about Kagome. She is 17 years old, will be a high school senior when school starts back up again. She's an all AB student. She has midnight black hair with bluish streaks in the front, blue-grey eyes, about 5'7, and is a priestess. You'll get a taste of her power if you make her mad enough. That's all for now).

After her shower, Kagome donned a miko's garb, blue hakama and white haori, tied back her damp hair, and left her room. She could smell her mother's delicious cooking. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Good morning mother," she said. "Good morning dear," her mother replied. Kagome walked into the dinning room, where her brother was playing with Buyo. She was about to sit down at the table, when her grandfather walked in from outside, he sat at the table.

"Kagome," he said, "I'm going to need your help with a lot of things around the shrine today, I would do them all myself, but I want to give you some practice with your powers, I also want to see if their stronger than mine." He finished. Souta sniggered discreetly. Kagome swallowed another sigh, she was not stupid. Her grandfather didn't have an ounce of spiritual power in him. He just made up extraordinary tales of his (non-existent) power and things he did when he was younger. Of course, Kagome would never put him down by voicing her thoughts aloud, so she just nodded her head at him, and gave Souta a look. Soon after, her mother came in with the breakfast and Kagome got up to help. When they were all seated, they said their blessings, and ate. After breakfast, Kagome helped her mother clear the table. She would have washed the dishes as well, but her mother told her not to worry about them, and that she was sure Grandpa needed her help, now that he'd gotten so old.

Kagome reluctantly agreed and went outside. She suspected that her grandfather was in the well-house putting up more "protective seals" around the well the people call the "Bone-Eaters Well". As she made her way to the well-house, she saw a man wearing a business suit walking up the stairs. 'Maybe he's here to talk to mom'. Kagome thought with a shrug. When she reached the well-house, she heard a commotion from inside. Quickly opening the sliding door, she ran inside to find that her grandfather was trying (unsuccessfully) to ward off a demon with his useless wards. Kagome ran forward to move in front of her grandfather as the demon raised its claws and slashed them downwards towards them. Kagome put her hands in front of her as if to ward the demon off and then a blinding blue light shot out from her raised hands.

The light shot towards the demon, blasting it to dust, and unfortunately blowing away half of a wall as well. Kagome lowered her hands and turned to her grandfather, whose eyes still held fear, but also a lot of awe. "Are alright Grandpa?" Kagome asked with concern. Her grandfather was not a young man, and that demon could have easily killed him or just as easily could've given him a heart attack. "I'm just fine Kagome, don't worry about me. Thank you for your help." He replied.

Kagome looked back to where the demon had last stood. "Where did that demon come from, and why did it attack you?" Kagome asked her grandfather. It was unusual that a demon would step foot in a shrine. Her Grandpa replied, "I'm not sure where it came from, but I came in here to put up more protective seals (see what did I tell you), and to sweep, and that demon was already in here. I didn't see it at first; actually I didn't see it at all until I was almost face to face with it. You came in at the right time my dear. I could've dealt with it easily enough, had it not surprised me so. An old man such as myself can't really take these kinds of surprises."

Kagome nodded, and was about to reply, when she heard her mothers concerned voice, "Kagome, Father, what happened?" Kagome and her grandfather both turned toward the well-house entrance, where her mother, Souta, and that man in the business suit were standing. Kagome noticed that they weren't looking at them, but at the wall that she had blasted away. Kagome sighed, and started rubbing the back of her head, and laughed guiltily. "A demon was attacking Grandpa when I came in, and I didn't think, I just rushed forward in front of Grandpa, and I blew the demon as well as part of that wall away. I'm sorry mom." Kagome told her mother.

Her mother smiled at her, "Its okay Kagome, you saved father, and that's what matters. You'll learn to control your powers with time." She looked at her father (you know I'm not sure whether he's her real father or her father-in-law. If you know, please tell me.) "I hope you're alright father, what's wrong Kagome dear?" Her mother inquired of her. Kagome was looking doubtfully at her hands. "I doubt that I'll ever be able to fully control me powers. They seem to have a will of their own, I mean, they react to what I'm feeling. And I know I can't control what I feel, so I know I won't be able to fully control my powers." Kagome told her.

"Don't be so sure of that, Miss Higurashi." The man in the business suit had spoken.  
..To Be Continued..  
Author's Note: So tell me, did you guys like it? Tell me if you liked it, hated it, if it was okay, or if you were completely lost. And please tell me if I made any errors. Thanks in advance to all those who read this and responded. I will try to have the next chapter soon.  
Till next time………………LadySesshoumaru1


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura Academy

**Chapter 1: Sakura Academy**

Disclaimer: Why must people keep writing these! If you think that Kagome would be with Inuyasha instead of Sesshoumaru if I owned Inuyasha and Co., you need to have your brain checked. Therefore for those of you who haven't gotten what I'm trying to say: I don't own any part of Inuyasha and Co. Okay? Good.

Author's Note: I an very sorry that I have not posted this chapter sooner, I had serious writer's block and I was enjoying other author's stories, oh and I'm on my school's debate team. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Thanks to those who reviewed. I need to know what you think of this fanfic, so please R&R (read and review). Thanks in advance. . -----------------------------------------------------------------------------Lady Sesshoumaru1

Previously: "I doubt that I'll ever completely control my powers…" Don't be so sure of that Miss Higurashi." The man in the business suit had spoken.

All heads turned toward the man- whom Kagome had dubbed 'business suit man' –who had been standing behind Mrs. Higurashi and Souta, but was coming forward to stand in front of Kagome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi, your powers are quite amazing, with a lot of hard work, I'm certain you'll have them fully under your control, which is why I'm here, so if we could just find somewhere where I may inter…" He cut off after seeing the confused look upon Kagome's face. "Is there a problem, Miss Higurashi?" The man asked. Kagome was still looking confused as she answered him, "Yes, who are you, and how do you know me?"

The man in the business suit was now the one looking confused. "Didn't you receive the message I left when I called yesterday?" He asked Kagome. She replied, "No, I didn't what message?" Kagome wanted to know. She turned toward her family who were all still in the shrine. They too were looking confused until Kagome's grandfather spoke up.

"Oh! That's right Kagome, I was so busy yesterday making my sutras and fascinating visitors with tales of our family's history, that I completely forgot to tell you that a Mr. Tokai was coming to interview you for a chance to go to some school called Sakura Academy. I guess this man here must be Mr. Tokai, correct?" Grandpa asked the man in the business suit (Yes, I know you're probably tired of hearing 'the man I the business suit' right? Guess what? I am too.)

"Yes, I am Mr. Tokai" The man said. He turned back toward Kagome and said, "I am very sorry, I was unaware that you had not been told that I would be coming today. But, since I am here, let's just return to the house for your interview." Kagome was barely listening. She was still replaying what her grandfather had said. The words _'school'_ and _'Sakura Academy'_ were the ones she was hung on. It wasn't until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder did she come back to reality.

She looked at her mother who had touched her and said, "Is something the wrong, mom?" "It's nothing dear, I was just wondering if you were going to stand out here all day, or if you were going to go in the house." Her mother told her. Kagome had absolutely no idea as to what hr mother was talking about. She was just about to ask "What are you talking about", when she suddenly realized that they were _indeed_ at the main house.

'_I can't believe that I was so out of, that I didn't even realize that I had been walking.' _Kagome blushed. "Sorry mom, I kind of spaced out there", Kagome told her mother. She entered the house, and headed toward the living room. When she got there, she saw that Mr. Tokai was already seated on a sofa in front of the coffee table with his briefcase open; he was busily pulling out forms from that briefcase. He looked up when Kagome entered the room followed by her mother.

After they had sat down on the sofaopposite from Mr. Tokai, he spoke. "Let me say once again how much of a pleasure it is to meet you Miss Higurashi. As I've stated earlier, I am here to interview you. I am here as representative of the Board of Education over Sakura Academy. I am here because you have been nominated to be one of the students who will be given a scholarship to attend Sakura Academy. This is something new that that the Board members are trying out for all three of its schools (Elementary, Junior High, and High)."

Kagome's mind had started to drift off again. She couldn't believe that she was being considered for Sakura Academy. Sakura Academy is a school that is internationally known. It was a school for the elite, for young people and youkai with special abilities who had a lot of money and/or who came from prestigious families; there were also the large group of 'normal' students who attended because they paid their way in. Kagome had never heard of Sakura accepting students with special abilities who were from average families, like she was. Sure she came from a long line of priestesses, and sure she was far from being poor, but she still couldn't lay claim to being rich either. Kagome did not and could not understand why she, an average person (yeah right), from an average family, was being considered for Sakura Academy, the most prestigious school in the world, nor did she understand why the board over Sakura felt the need to give scholarships in the first place. Kagome was about to ask Mr. Tokai, when she realized that he and her mother were both staring at her. For the second time that day, Kagome blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry; could you repeat what you said, please?" Kagome asked. "Of course." Mr. Tokai said. "I was asking if you had any questions you wanted to ask me." "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well yes. I was wondering why the Board over Sakura Academy wants to give out scholarships. I also want to know why I am a candidate for one of the scholarships being offered." Kagome asked him.

Mr. Tokai hid it well, but he was surprised by her questions. He had interviewed three other candidates before her, two boys and one girl, and with the exception of one of the boys, all they had wanted to know is what they would get out of it or if there were a lot of cute boys and girls that attended. The little boy he'd interviewed for the elementary school had wanted to know why he'd been nominated, but before Mr. Tokai could even answer, the woman who was in charge of the orphanage where the little boy lived, had interrupted (rather rudely I might add), by asking if the boy would stay on campus, and if so could he stay there on weekends and on holidays as well. Mr. Tokai had told her it was possible and had concluded his interview shortly afterwards. Mr. Tokai brought himself back to the present and to the questions the priestess in front of him had asked.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, the Board members fell that there are students, like yourself for example, with amazing potential and abilities whom Sakura Academy would be proud to have as students, but who don't have the funds to attend, so the Board decided to start a scholarship program for it's three schools, there's a scholarship for a girl and boy for each school. You Miss Higurashi was selected based on your grades at your school and the fact that you are a priestess." He told her, then, seeing that she was about to ask something else, he added, "When you entered high school, you stated that you were a priestess-in-training on your admission forms, that is how we knew that you were a priestess. Is there anything else you would like to know?" When Kagome shook her head no, Mr. Tokai smiled and said, "Let's begin your interview then."

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review, and even if you didn't like this chapter of this story, still review and rate as well. Oh yeah, in regards to Power Surge I'm not sure when I will update it, but if you have any ideas for it, please tell me about them. Thanks. Lady Sesshoumaru1


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival: Delayed

Sakura Academy

Disclaimer: Seriously now, you don't think that if I owned Inuyasha and Co. that I would be on here, no I'd be devising plans to use all the revenue I've received to create men who looked like my favorite male character…Sesshoumaru…in other words, no I do not own Inuyasha, alas, that privilege goes to Takahashi Rumiko.

Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me over three years to something that was written three years ago. I started this story while in that 9th grade and now I'm a sophomore in college…Wow! Please read and review…. Thank you, LadySesshoumaru1

Chapter 2: The Arrival: Delayed

Kagome stared out the window at the passing scenery and sighed. She was restless as well as more than just a little nervous. Kagome couldn't quite believe that she was actually on her way to Sakura Academy. She had arrived on Byakuga Island early this morning and was immediately ushered onto a train that would take her and the other students that she had caught a glimpse of up one of the mountains, since that was where the academy was located. She had been on the train for a few hours now and was beginning to fidget around; she wasn't used to traveling for long periods of time. To distract herself, she though back to the interview with Mr. Takai about a month ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"….Is there anything else you would like to know?" Mr. Tokai had asked her. "No?, then let us begin your interview." He had given her a friendly smile, then had proceeded to remove several sheets of paper from his briefcase after fixing them to his clipboard, he began the interview. At first he asked basic questions about her schooling and what activities she participated and was interested in. Kagome had been rather tense at first, but was soon able to loosen up.

The interview progressed from her interests to her miko abilities. "Miss Higurashi, do you remember when the first time you used your powers was?", Mr. Tokai asked. Kagome wanted to say, "Of course I remember! How could I possibly forget the day I was terrified witless?!". Instead, she answered, "Yes I remember, it happened five years ago when I was twelve." She saw him write that down before he asked the next question. "What made you use your powers, were you in danger, or was it just by chance?" Kagome had known that that was what he was going to ask, but she sighed anyways. "I was in danger, but I was also petrified out of my mind." When Mr. Tokai seemed to want her to elaborate , Kagome continued, " I was coming home from school, and I had to walk past an alley way to reach home. That day I was walking past it when I heard a meowing sound, I love cats, so I went to go look for it, thinking I could bring it home with me."

As she was retelling the story to Mr. Tokai, her mind went back to that day. When she went into the alley way, the kitten was easy enough to spot. What she didn't see was to centipede demon lurking in the darkest part of the alley, where he couldn't be seen. Upon reaching the kitten, she realized a bit too late that it was just a puppet that the demon had been using to lure people into the alley. Before Kagome could even try to run away, the centipede demon attacked, throwing Kagome into a wall. She tried to scream for help, but the demon had coiled itself around her, making it almost impossible to do anything other than whimper in pain, let alone scream for help.

"I just knew that I was going to be killed, but I didn't want to die, not like that, and definitely not then. 'I want to see my family and friends again' is what went through my head. Then I suddenly felt this power course through me, and telling me what I should do if I wanted to live. I did what my instincts told me do, I placed my hands on the demon, there was this flash of blue light, then poof…the demon was gone." Kagome finished telling Mr. Tokai, only noticing after that her mom had come to stand behind her. Kagome turned and smiled at her, letting her know that everything was fine, before turning to face Mr. Tokai, who was still jotting things down. Kagome was really curious as to what he was writing, but figured he'd tell her later so she didn't ask, but when he finally spoke again, it was only to ask some more rather basic question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed again. She never did get to find out what he had been writing on the clipboard of his. Looking back out the window, Kagome gave a small start of surprise. The train was slowing down to a halt at the station on top of the mountain. 'I really need to stop spacing out like that' Kagome thought. Kagome stood up and stretched her muscles. She was tired from having flown 10 hours to get to the island, then being immediately put on a train. She supposed that she could have slept either on the plane or the train, but she'd been too nervous to do anything other than work herself into an almost near state of panic. When the train came to a complete stop, Kagome gathered up what few belongings that had not already been sent ahead to the school days earlier.

She left her train compartment and made her way toward the nearest exit. She was about to step off when she heard crash, followed by a small groan. Kagome made her way towards the sound to make sure no one was hurt. The sight that met Kagome's eyes made her want to go "Awww". Lying up under a duffel bag that was surely too large for the small demon, who was the cutest thing Kagome had ever seen. He had reddish-orange hair, a tail the same color, small pointed ears, and from what she could see of the eye that wasn't cringed shut, they were a beautiful emerald green in color.

Kagome's maternal instincts kicked into action right then and there. She dropped her belongings and bent down to remove the evil bag that was harming her kit. Placing her baby right side up, she checked to make sure that he wasn't hurt anywhere, when she was satisfied, she placed him on a seat, picked up the offending bag as well as her belongings and took them off the train.

When she came back, she saw that the little demon, whom she now saw was a fox demon, was up and rubbing his ribs, the poor thing! Standing in the doorway, Kagome couldn't help but think how cute he was again. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, stepping into the compartment. The little fox seemed to be a bit startled when she first spoke, but then he began to blush in embarrassment. "Thank you", he said in a small voice. 'Awww! I wanna hold him, and kiss him all over, he's so darn cute' was what was going on in Kagome's head, but her face stayed composed with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome. We should hurry and get off this train, there is a bus waiting for us to take us the rest of the way to the school. They'll leave us behind if we don't hurry." Kagome told the fox. She watched him as he placed his little backpack on and then dusted himself off. They made their way off the train and across to the bus getting ready to pull off. Upon boarding, Kagome realized that there had obviously been more students on that train than she had thought before, the bus was filled with beings who all seemed to be demons, or so she thought until, she and the fox, who at some point had introduced himself as Shippou, made it to one of the few remaining seats close to the back. There Kagome saw that there were at least two humans sitting next to her. One was a girl with long dark brown hair, pulled high up in a pony tail, the other was a mail, with short black hair, and a small hoop earring in one ear.

Kagome smiled at them when she passed them to her seat, but they didn't seem interested in talking to her so she didn't try any further interactions with them and instead focused her attention on the little fox demon as well as the passing scenery. She learned quite a bit about him that only made her want to protect him even more. He was an orphan, his parents had been killed a few years back in a fire, and he had been placed in an orphanage, which had been run by a rather mean old lady who was rather vocal about not wanting him around, so when the opportunity to get out of their had arisen, he'd grabbed the chance. Kagome was a bit angry hearing the story, what kind of person could be mean to a child, Shippou then broke into her thoughts with more stories about himself. About thirty minutes into the ride, he got sleepy and fell asleep on Kagome soon after. So Kagome turned her attention to the land around her.

The train could only go up so far, so the bus would be used to take them through the forest and to the Academy. As the bus went further into the forest, it got darker and darker; which made Kagome a bit unnerved. Suddenly, Kagome felt something was not quite right about the forest it felt dangerous to be there. Then, without warning, something slammed into the bus, nearly knocking it over on its side. Shippou awoke with a cry of distress, and clutched onto Kagome.

On the bus, some of the other students were getting agitated, while others seemed like this was nothing out of the ordinary, they seemed to be casually talking to each other like normal, but Kagome caught snips of the conversation, things that sounded strangely like "test" and "it's beginning". Before she had time to analyze the meaning behind those words, another blast hit the bus, this time succeeding not only in knocking it over but also in blowing a hole in its side.

Kagome had tightened her hold on Shippou before the second blast, and had subsequently absorbed the damage received from being thrown sideways, when the bus was hit. She landed on her back and had the wind knocked out of her. She heard Shippou crying against her chest, and tried to sit up, it hurt like hell but she somehow managed. The other students were jumping out of the bus through the large hole that had been made, and Kagome supposed that she should do the same. Still holding Shippou she struggled to her feet, grabbed her backpack, and gingerly made her way to where the hole was. Since it was above her, Kagome had to climb onto a seat to climb out. She convinced a petrified Shippou to go up first so that she could use both of her hands to pull herself out.

Jumping down from the bus, Kagome's first thought was to run and hide, but she remembered something, and had to climb back on top of the bus. Thankfully the side that the hole was on was also the side with the luggage. Kagome opened the luggage compartment, and sifted through the bags until she saw hers. Shippou watched as Kagome pulled out a large yellow rucksack, and traded it out with the much smaller one on her back, he thought she was crazy. "Kagome, why are you taking that one, it'll just weigh you down", he asked her. "We don't know how long we'll be out here, and my mom packed this one with food, water, a blanket and besides…" Kagome trailed off as she pulled something out of the bag, "I also have these in here." She finished saying, turning to show Shippou the bow and arrows that were carefully wrapped so that they would tear through the sack.

Gathering the items up, Kagome once again jumped of the bus, and contemplated the best way to go. The school was on top of the mountain, so Kagome decided to head in that direction, and called to Shippou. They set off in the direction off the school, and hoped that whatever had attacked the bus, would not decide to come after them.

Author's Note: How was that? I really need to know. I'm thinking about how I will write the next chapter, and your input would be nice. Whether you liked it or not, please read and review.

EDIT: I realized too late that I had messed up Shippou's character a bit by saying that he had been taken in by an aunt, which was not the case, I probably should had re-read chapter 2, before finishing this one.

Thanks, LadySesshoumaru1


End file.
